


I Don't Dance

by MiniNephthys



Category: Shin Megami Tensei II
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleph tries to get Daleth to actually ask his girlfriend to prom.  There's one complication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually seen High School Musical 2, nor do I know anything about it except for this one song.

“Daleth,” Aleph starts, between fighting game rounds, “when are you going to ask Anoon out to prom?”

Daleth shifts uneasily in his seat. “Not this again.”

“It’s coming up really soon. And you know she’s not going to ask you out, she’s way too old-fashioned.” Aleph sighs. “You keep putting it off. Why?”

“Why haven’t you asked your girlfriend out yet? Lucy, right?” Daleth shoots back.

“I have. We’re going to anti-prom instead,” Aleph replies. “Don’t dodge the question.”

Daleth knows Aleph will just pester him forever unless he owns up. “...Prom’s not really my thing. Fancy suits, dancing…”

“It’s a big deal for girls,” Aleph says. “Do it for your girlfriend, not for you.”

“You don’t get it. I don’t dance.”

Aleph raises an eyebrow. “If that’s the problem, I can teach you. You know I have dance class anyway-”

“I _don’t_ dance,” Daleth repeats, with more emphasis. “I’m a sports guy, not a… whatever you are.”

“...Seriously?” Aleph folds his arms. “You can play baseball and still know how to slow dance.”

“Can not.”

“I’ll prove it to you. You’re the best baseball player on our team, right?” Aleph asks, although he already knows the answer from how much Daleth brags about it. “Let me play against you. If my side wins against yours, then you have to ask her out and let me teach you to dance. If I lose I owe you a favor.”

Daleth snorts. “You’re on. I’ll give you a handicap.”

“Trust me, you don’t have to.”

* * *

One game later...

“So would now be a good time to mention that I was a star baseball player in middle school?” Aleph asks, as Daleth rests his head in his hands and groans.

“That would’ve been nice to know earlier,” Daleth grumbles. “What’d you quit for?”

“I had too many electives, and dancing was more fun than baseball even though I was good at it,” Aleph says. “I thought I might be a little too rusty to beat you, but dance class has limbered me up some.”

“...I’m not learning anything complicated,” says Daleth. “Just the simple stuff.”

“Of course not. It’s prom, not theater.” Aleph gives him a smile. “But you’d better ask Anoon out soon. I think Puck’s been eyeing her.”

“That punk better keep his eyes to himself!”

* * *

Daleth clears his throat. He can feel how red his face is as he says, “Uh. Anoon?”

Anoon looks up at him. “Yes?”

“Will you… maybe go to prom with me?” he asks.

It’s probably worth the humiliation of defeat to Aleph to see the sparkle in his girlfriend’s eyes as she says, “Of course I will.”

* * *

Prom is a little less boring than Daleth expected, even if he feels uncomfortable in a suit and the music’s not to his taste at all.

Nobody steps on anybody’s feet, and Anoon looks like she’s having the time of her life when she’s dancing with him, so Daleth will grudgingly admit that Aleph is a good teacher, sometimes. Maybe.

They drop by anti-prom afterwards, mostly to see Aleph. They find him in animated conversation with a blond man a little older than him.

“Oh, Daleth, Anoon,” Aleph says upon noticing them. “This is my ‘girlfriend.”

“Louis Cyphre, at your service,” the man says, smiling.

Daleth is stunned into silence for a second; Anoon rescues him from social awkwardness. “It’s very nice to meet you, Mr. Cyphre,” she says.

“Louis is fine. Or ‘Lucy’, if you prefer.” He chuckles. “How was your prom?”

“We had a wonderful time,” she replies, and looks to Daleth for his answer.

“...Good. It was good,” Daleth says.

He still kind of feels like punching Aleph’s grin off him, but only kind of.


End file.
